I surrender
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: O juiz Turpin encontrou alguém a quem se quer entregar


**(A Alexis é uma personagem criada por mim, não faz parte do elenco real da história)**

**I surrender**

**Sweeney Todd Fan-Fiction**

**Judge Turpin and Alexis**

O juiz Turpin caminhava pelas ruas de Londres com o Beadle Bamford, o seu criado pessoal. Enquanto lamentava a distância, cada vez maior, que o separava da sua protegida, algo lhe captou a atenção. Uma donzela alta, com longos cachos de caracóis a caírem-lhe pelos ombros, tinha passado mesmo ao seu lado e as mãos de ambos tocaram-se ligeiramente por breves segundos. O juiz interrompeu o seu discurso e olhou para trás. A jovem donzela fez o mesmo e os olhares de ambos cruzaram. Ficaram fixos um no outro por instantes, até o Beadle cortou a ligação.

-Está tudo bem, meu senhor? – o juiz Turpin despertou do seu transe e olhou para ele, que continuava a seu lado.

-Sim, sim. – quando voltou a olhar para trás ela já tinha desaparecido.

Para grande espanto, quando olhou para trás e não a viu sentiu um grande vazio e sentiu também que tinha perdido uma oportunidade de ser feliz. Ele não compreendia o que se estava a passar, afinal de contas nem conhecia a rapariga. Ela tinha que ser nova na cidade. Como juiz supremo conhecia toda a população.

-Sabes quem era aquela donzela? – perguntou o juiz Turpin ao Beadle.

-Não, nunca a tinha visto meu senhor, deve ser nova na cidade. Mas porque pergunta?

-Porque ela faz-me sentir como se eu tivesse perdido uma oportunidade de ser feliz?

-Como assim, meu senhor? O senhor nem conhece a rapariga.

-Pois não. Mas sinto que devia conhecer.

-E a sua protegida?

-O que tem?

-Não é a ela que ama?

-Quem será a rapariga? – murmurou o juiz, ignorando a questão do Beadle.

-Se desejar amanhã procurá-la-ei pela cidade.

-Sim, faz isso. Agora vamos voltar para casa.

-Pensei que ia ficar aqui à espera dela – retorquiu o Beadle entre dentes.

-Diz…

-Nada senhor, vamos.

O juiz foi para casa e sentou-se no sofá com um copo de Whisky na mão. Por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia deixar de pensar nela.

-Meu senhor, posso ir? – o juiz não estava a ouvir o que ele estava a dizer, estava demasiado concentrado na imagem da jovem donzela que não conseguia tirar do seu pensamento. – Meu senhor?

-Sim?

-Posso ir?

-Sim, claro. Boa noite.

-Boa noite, meu senhor.

Assim que o Beadle saiu, o juiz deixou-se cair novamente nos seus pensamentos. Passado pouco tempo o Beadle voltou muito apressado e bateu com a porta da entrada. O juiz despertou novamente do seu pensamento e pensou para si mesmo que sabia que se ia arrepender de ter dado a chave de sua casa ao Beadle.

-Meu senhor, meu senhor. – o Beadle quase não respirava.

-O que te traz por aqui novamente?

-Ouvi dizer que anda à minha procura. – o juiz olhou imediatamente para trás. Não queria acreditar nos seus olhos quando viu a jovem donzela, ali, na sua sala, a olhar para ele.

-Ah, sim, sim…-ele não sabia bem o que dizer. – Bamford, podes ir.

-Sim, meu senhor. – o Beadle retirou-se.

-Ainda bem que veio, menina…

-Alexis. E o senhor, quem é?

-Juiz Turpin. Deixe-me dizer que me sinto lisonjeado com a sua presença.

-Obrigada. Mas o que me queria?

-Antes disso, permita-me que lhe pergunte porque é que veio.

-Porque o Beadle me disse que me queria ver.

-É verdade. Mas no entanto não me conheço.

-É verdade, mas sinto-me como se o conhecesse. Senti que precisa de o voltar a ver, depois do nosso pequeno… encontro. Oh, meu Deus, mas o que é que eu estou aqui a dizer…

-Não, por favor continue. Eu senti exactamente a mesma coisa. Quando as suas mão tocaram nas minhas – o juiz agarrou-lhe as mãos- senti que tinha encontrada uma parte de mim à muito perdida.

Alexis, utilizando as mãos do juiz, que estavam à volta das suas, puxou-o para mais perto. Talvez perto de mais, tão perto que agora ambas as pontas do nariz estavam juntas. Olharam-se olhos nos olhos, perguntando-se quem daria o primeiro passo. A resposta foi instantânea. O juiz colocou a sua mão na nuca de Alexis e, puxando-a para si, beijou-a. Alexis correspondeu ao beijo de uma forma muito apaixonada. Não quebrando o beijo, ela envolveu-o com os seus braços. Nenhum deles queria quebrar aquele beijo. Queriam ficar assim indefinidamente. Contudo foram obrigados a quebrá-lo quando uma voz soou perto da porta:

-Senhor? – era a protegida do juiz.

-Sim? – perguntou meio irritado.

-Pensei que nunca me iria trair ! – a protegida não queria saber do amor do juiz, mas percebendo que ele realmente gostava da rapariga que estava ele estava beijar, decidiu que era uma boa oportunidade para o magoar.

-O quê? – Alexis estava chocada.

-Alexis…

Alexis saiu a correr.

-Espera ! –gritou o juiz Turpin.

-Então senhor, não era a mim que amava ? – a protegida estava a ir longe demais.

-Vai-te embora ! Sai desta casa ! Sai da minha vida ! – ele estava furioso.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e acabou derramando uma lágrima. Aparentemente ele ficou surpreendido, parecia que tinha acabado de descobrir que conseguia chorar. Deitou-se no sofá, de barriga para cima, e pensou em Alexis. Acabou por adormecer no sofá. De manhã acordou com o barulho da porta. "Maldito Beadle !" pensou.

-Bom dia, meu senhor ! Dormiu no sofá ?

-Agora não.

O juiz saiu e bateu com a porta. Continuava a pensar em Alexis. Ia tão perdido no mundo que acabou por embater em alguém.

-Alexis?

Ela não lhe respondeu e continuou a andar. Ele agarrou-lhe o braço.

-Espera !

-Para quê? Para acabar como ela?

-Deixa-me explicar. Por favor.

-Tens um minuto.

-Durante muito anos amei a minha protegida. E amava até ontem, quando me cruzei contigo. Quando os nossos olhares se cruzaram parecia que o tempo tinha parado. Senti que encontrado a parte de mim que me faltava todos estes anos. Aquilo que eu sentia por ti era e é tão forte que apagou o que eu sentia pela minha protegida.

-Muito romântico. Mas ninguém me garante que eu não vou acabar como ela, assim que aparecer outro alguém com uma outra parte que te pertença. – Alexis levantou-se para ir embora.

-Por favor, não vás!

-Não me voltes a procurar !

-Alexis !- tarde demais, ela já tinha começado a ir embora e nem ligou.

O juiz passou o resto do dia deitado no sofá.

-Meu senhor, aconteceu alguma coisa com a donzela?

-Não quero falar disso.

-Com certeza. Quer que lhe faça companhia?

-Não.

-Deseja que lhe faça alguma coisa?

-Desejo que te vás embora.

-Eu compreendo que esteja chateado, meu senhor, mas não precisa descontar em mim.

-Já é tarde, por favor, faz o que te mando.

O Beadle saiu. Quando estava prestes a fechar a porta atrás de si viu Alexis que se aproximava da porta.

-Sim? – perguntou o Beadle.

-O juiz Turpin está?

-Sim, deseja que o chame?

-Não, desejo que me deixe entrar.

-Como deve compreender não posso fazer isso.

-Não quer voltar a ter a relação que tinha com o seu senhor?

-Sim, claro.

-Então deixe-me entrar. Vai ver que amanhã estará de volta ao normal. Ele até lhe vai agradecer.

O Beadle esboçou um sorriso e cedeu-lhe a passagem. O juiz ouviu passo e, pensando que era o Beadle, disse:

-Pensei que te tinha mandado ir embora.

-Caso me recorde tinhas-me pedido para ficar. – o juiz levantou-se num pulo.

-Alexis…

Ela aproximou-se dele. Ficaram a milímetros um do outro. Ele queria tanto beijá-la. Mas tinha que se controlar ou podia perdê-la para sempre.

-Sabes como sei que nunca vou acabar como ela? Porque te vou dar algo que ela nunca foi capaz de te dar. Amor.

-Como é que…

-Como é que eu sabia que ela não te amava? – o juiz assentiu – era fácil de ver. O que ela fez ontem não foi por ciúmes, foi por vingança.

-Se sabias disso porque foste embora?

-Porque tu não deixaste de fazer o que fizeste.

-Eu prometo que nunca te vou fazer mal.

-Todas as promessas são vãs. Mas nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre.

Ela beijou-o de forma intensa. Ele foi apanhado de surpresa mas correspondeu ao beijo. Ela começou-o a despir, ele entrou no ritmo e despiu-a também. Fizeram amor pela noite fora. E aquela seria a primeira de muitas noites juntos.


End file.
